<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金色砂糖与苦涩巧克力 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340587">金色砂糖与苦涩巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组 天使新改动AU ooc。超喜欢这个标题，然后今天也没有捕捉到画手太太。文笔与头发日渐稀疏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金色砂糖与苦涩巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情起源于安娜从埃及执行任务带回来的一罐金色砂糖。在法拉小的时候，安娜每次都会在她伤心或者完美的完成了一件事情的时候奖励她金色的砂糖。只有安娜知道砂糖的配方，这种黄金色的砂糖成了法拉儿时最珍贵的宝物。砂糖的味道淡淡的，吃进嘴里却会在口腔中留下持久不散的甜蜜芳香，比蜂蜜更醇厚，比白糖更香甜。法拉小时候总喜欢留下一半藏起来慢慢品尝，时间一长法拉也有了一罐属于自己的金色砂糖。</p><p>后来安娜失踪了，大家都觉得她死了。法拉从那之后也再也没有吃到过母亲味道的金色砂糖。她留下的那小小一罐砂糖不知是受潮了还是时间久了，温暖的甜味褪去，只留下了满腔的苦涩。母亲的糖不甜了，母亲也不在了。从此金色的砂糖的美味只留在了法拉温暖的记忆中，从此法拉再也没吃过糖。</p><p>怀念的打开糖罐，罐中是如记忆中一样的金色砂糖。淡黄色的砂糖在阳光下闪着金光仿佛家乡沙漠中的阳光，仿佛支撑她飞翔的金色太阳，仿佛安吉拉黄金般的秀发。法拉屈起食指在糖罐中轻轻沾了一下，她小心翼翼的将粘着砂糖的食指放入口中。淡淡的甜味在舌尖散开慢慢充盈了整个口腔，这是她尘封在记忆中十几年的味道。法拉的嘴角不由自主的弯起了一个微笑，她小心的封起这个糖罐将它放在了柜子深处与自己的小小糖罐并排摆放。即使砂糖不再甜蜜法拉也不舍得扔掉，这是当年她偷偷藏起来的，对母亲的最后记忆。</p><p>出完任务的源氏疲惫的坐在大厅里等待机甲的检测。他趴在桌子上小歇，散热系统发出细微的嗡嗡声。法拉从房间出来看到疲惫的源氏，她犹豫了一下又返回了屋子拿出了那罐金色砂糖。现在她的母亲回来了，她也不必像个小孩子一样把宝贝私藏，她想把这可以驱散疲惫的金色砂糖与朋友分享，她想把这个味道留在更多人的记忆里。<br/>“源氏，要不要尝尝我母亲的砂糖？”法拉在源氏旁边坐下，机械忍者从桌上抬起头有些疑惑的看着法拉放在桌上的糖罐。<br/>“小时候母亲经常给我吃的砂糖，可以驱散疲惫。”法拉解释。<br/>“那就恭敬不如从命了”机械忍者坐直了身体。在糖罐中蘸了一点金色的砂糖放入口中，清爽的甜味在舌尖炸开，一身的疲惫被甜蜜的气息包裹，昏沉的大脑也渐渐开始清醒。<br/>“这着的太好吃了！呃….我的意思是谢谢你。”意识到自己的失礼，机械忍者急忙道谢。<br/>“我觉得我好多了，这是我吃到的最好吃的砂糖”源氏毫不保留的赞赏。<br/>“不用谢，这是母亲的秘密配方，我想给大家都尝一下”法拉露出微笑。若是当年知道分享，是否砂糖就不会变的苦涩？</p><p>很快到了源氏检查机甲的时候，他对法拉点头走进了维护室。一整天没有任务的法拉干脆坐在了大厅里给回到基地的每位疲惫队员都品尝母亲的金色砂糖。<br/>“这是安娜女士做的砂糖？”麦克雷坐在了法拉旁边。<br/>“是的，我的母亲以前经常奖励给我吃”法拉点头。<br/>“真是令人温馨的味道”从来潇洒不羁的麦克雷竟然小心翼翼的吃着砂糖，生怕多做太粗鲁把糖罐打破。<br/>“替我为你母亲问好，然后…..”牛仔迟疑了一下“如果可以的话能不能帮我向安娜女士要一点砂糖？”麦克雷竟然少见的露出了害羞的表情。<br/>“那可不行，想要什么自己去和我母亲说，我相信母亲不会拒绝很久没见的“小杰西”的”法拉调侃的摇了摇头。<br/>“好吧，一个男子汉扭扭捏捏也是失礼的行为”牛仔压了一下帽檐整理好了情绪“我会亲自向安娜女士问好。”他起身背对着法拉挥挥手向基地外走去。</p><p>一下午法拉遇见了宋哈娜，卢西奥，莉娜，士兵76还有豪爽的德国骑士莱因哈特。他们都对金色的砂糖赞不绝口，其中莱因哈特豪迈的挖了一大口砂糖放在嘴里然后大笑着拍着法拉的后背说“这就是安娜的味道”<br/>法拉觉得其实莱因哈特也怀念这个味道很久了。<br/>待到再也没有人出入基地已经是深夜，法拉抱起只剩下不到一半的金色砂糖走向了安吉拉的卧室。<br/>“博士，你在吗？”法拉敲了敲门。<br/>“进来吧，门没有锁”屋内穿出了安吉拉疲惫的声音。<br/>“博士，就算是工作繁忙也要注意身体”法拉心疼的看着仍坐在书桌前满脸疲惫的安吉拉。<br/>“谢谢你法拉，但是研究到了最紧张的阶段，我想再过一段时间可能就好了”安吉拉从书桌上直起了身体。<br/>“对了博士，我带来了母亲从埃及送来的金色砂糖，疲惫的时候吃上一点会放松很多”法拉献宝似的把糖罐举到了安吉拉面前。<br/>“而且基地里的大家已经都吃过了，所以博士你不用再把糖全都分给大家了”法拉补充。安吉拉总喜欢把好吃的东西分给后辈，很多时候的结果就是她根本吃不到。<br/>“法拉多谢你”安吉拉伸手接过糖罐。忽然一阵眩晕袭来，手臂在一瞬间失去了力气，糖罐摔在地上变的四分五裂，金色的砂糖像沙子一样铺散在了洁白的地砖上。<br/>“博士你没事吧！”法拉连忙扶住安吉拉<br/>“我没事买就是有点睡眠不足，对不起，打碎了你的砂糖”安吉拉满脸愧疚。<br/>“博士你去睡一会吧，我来收拾，你的身体比砂糖重要，砂糖我可以再和母亲要一些，但你只有一个！”安吉拉有点脸红，她点了点头躺在了床上，法拉蹲在地上处理一地散落的碎片和金色砂糖。<br/>当法拉将瓷砖清理干净，床上的安吉拉已经进入了梦乡。听着爱人平稳的呼吸声，法拉轻轻在安吉拉的额头上落下了一个吻。<br/>拿着垃圾小心的关上门，法拉像个小孩子一样轻轻沾了一点散落在地上过的金色砂糖放入口中，清爽的甜味从舌尖扩散到四肢带着蜂蜜般的香醇。“下次我一定要让你吃到这个温暖的金色砂糖”法拉走向了自己的房间。</p><p>“法拉，研究完成了！”安吉拉依然满脸疲惫但眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒。<br/>“升级之后的女武神拥有了出色的战斗能力和自保能力，有了它我就有能力为团队做出更多的贡献。”安吉拉轻轻抚摸她的战斗服。<br/>“恭喜你，博士”法拉打心底里为安吉拉感到高兴。<br/>“以后我也能和你并肩作战了！”安吉拉激动的抱住法拉。<br/>“博士，我们已经并肩作战很久了”法拉微笑着将安吉拉拥入怀中。<br/>升级之后的女武神第一次作战非常成功，能够自由飞翔的安吉拉好像真的成为了战场上的女武神。巨大的翅膀在背后伸展仿佛一只带着魔法的金色蝴蝶，法拉觉得安吉拉就如母亲的砂糖一样让人温暖。<br/>好景不长，升级之后团队贡献极高的女武神开始频繁的加入各种任务，安吉拉拥有了极强的自保能力，她不再需要法拉帮她清理天空，她不需要在源氏开龙刃切她时找法拉避难，这种改变明明应该令人高兴，可法拉却有一种被人抛弃的感觉。<br/>“安吉拉，你今天有时间吗？”法拉在深夜找到安吉拉，久违的叫了她的名字，她想和安吉拉聊一聊让自己安心。<br/>“法拉？抱歉，今天我太累了，有什么事可以明天再说吗？”劳累了一整天的安吉拉扶着门框摇摇欲坠。<br/>“呃……博士你先休息吧”法拉心疼的看着安吉拉说了声晚安。<br/>第二天一早，安吉拉接到了去尼泊尔的任务，法拉扑了个空。</p><p>“博士，明天是周末，你有时间吗？”等到安吉拉终于回来，法拉想要和安吉拉久违的约会。<br/>“抱歉法拉，我下午有一个重要会议要去瑞士，可能一个月都不能回来”安吉拉正在收拾行李，她带着歉意的看着门口的法拉。<br/>“啊……那就没办法了，博士你一路平安”法拉失落的拉上了门。<br/>后来她们越来越难见面，即使一起出任务也不会有什么私人的互动。即使知道这是不得已，法拉还是觉得胸口像是堵了一块巨石。<br/>“博士……我对你来说究竟是什么？”法拉对着安吉拉的背影喃喃自语。<br/>“法拉你说什么？”安吉拉正在赶时间并没有听见。<br/>“没事，博士你忙吧…..”法拉扯出了一个有点勉强的微笑。</p><p>深夜，法拉一个人坐在空荡荡的房间中，她抱紧自己的身体好像这样就不孤单。她已经有几个月没有和安吉拉好好说过话。升级后的女武神巨大的团队贡献让她成了每次战斗不可或缺的人，安吉拉一直疲于在世界各地辅助战斗没有一点空闲，但她似乎并不觉得辛苦，每次她结束一场战斗疲惫的脸上都带着微笑。法拉不知道自己是否还应该站在她的身边。<br/>从柜子中拿出小时候就珍藏的那罐小小糖罐，法拉打开它用食指沾了一点已经失去颜色的砂糖放入口中，苦涩的气味漫上了胸口，心中的压抑就如儿时失去母亲一样沉重，让人无法呼吸。<br/>写给母亲的信还没有回复，母亲似乎又去了无法联络到的地方执行任务，金色的砂糖也没有踪影，但法拉已经不确定安吉拉是否需要它。</p><p>一眨眼又是一个情人节，法拉收到了一堆奇奇怪怪的东西据说是那天下午金色砂糖的回礼。源氏送来了日本的金平糖，麦克雷送了很有牛仔风格的一瓶蓝莓酱，莱因哈特送了一堆德国香肠，哈娜送了一堆泡菜和莉娜的仰望星空相交辉映。然后法拉收到了安吉拉的短信。</p><p>法拉风风火火的穿上大衣朝约定的地点狂奔了过去，当她到达的时候安吉拉已经穿着洁白的风衣在路灯下等着她。<br/>“博士，对不起我来晚了”法拉喘着粗气。<br/>“没什么，该道歉的是我，我最近真的太冷落你了”安吉拉拥抱了跑的浑身是汗的法拉。<br/>“不，我知道博士很忙……”话还没说完，口中被塞了一块巧克力，略带苦涩的味道在舌尖散开，法拉有些呆愣的看着安吉拉。<br/>“别再说你没事这种话了，你好好听我说。”<br/>“自从女武神升级之后我在战斗中对你的需求越来越少，我知道这让你很寂寞，我一直忽略了你的感受这点我非常抱歉。”安吉拉的眼睛如同碧蓝色的天空。<br/>“女武神升级之后我终于不用再叫你们送死，我再也不用在你阵亡之后精确的计算团队利益而看着你的灵魂消失。我终于可以私心的复活我心爱的人。”说到这里安吉拉抱着法拉的双臂收紧了一些。<br/>“我是一个医生，我最痛恨无能为力，更痛恨明明自己存在却让战友死在面前”安吉拉的眼中泛起了泪光。<br/>“所以我也想战斗，我也想从战争中守护无辜的人民，我也想守护你。我一直想找个时间和你好好谈谈，但我真的太忙了，我真的痛恨自己没有时间。”<br/>“法拉，我好想你”安吉拉抬起头，碧蓝的眼中泛着泪光直击法拉的心脏。<br/>一时间胸口的沉重全部都被驱散了，她紧紧抱住安吉拉抚摸她的后背，心中比吃了母亲的金色砂糖还要甜蜜。<br/>“对了，上次打翻了你的砂糖还没有赔礼道歉，所以我专门去了瑞士买了我最喜欢的巧克力送给你”说着安吉拉又拿出了一个精美包装的巧克力。<br/>“我可以现在就尝尝吗？”法拉问。<br/>“嗯，然后告诉我你喜不喜欢”安吉拉看起来有点忐忑。法拉拆开包装将棕色的巧克力放入口中，熟悉的苦涩味道在口腔中蔓延，但苦涩过后及其香醇的甜蜜回荡在唇齿间。法拉觉得这个味道有点像她起落的心情。<br/>“喜欢吗？瑞士的巧克力可是最好的”安吉拉期待的看着法拉。<br/>“非常好吃！谢谢安吉拉！”法拉开心的微笑，安吉拉到法拉的笑容后恶作剧的心思瞬间升起。<br/>“那情人节的回礼呢？”安吉拉狡诘的笑，法拉的表情瞬间僵硬。<br/>愣了片刻，法拉忽然想到一个好主意，她将一大块巧克力塞入嘴中然后俯身吻了安吉拉，苦涩而甜蜜的气息在两人的口腔中回荡。整人不成反被撩的安吉拉满脸通红，她看着法拉深情的脸闭上了眼睛。</p><p>当心意相通的两人回到基地的时候，法拉看到桌子上放着一罐金色的砂糖和母亲的来信。法拉满脸笑容的抱起糖罐递给安吉拉。<br/>“安吉拉，这是给你的情人节回礼。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>